The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Petunia, botanically known as Petunia hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEPH14255’. ‘KLEPH14255’ originated from a cross-pollination conducted in July 2011 in Latina, Italy between the commercial female Petunia variety ‘Duepotpaya’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,910), also commercially known as ‘Potunia Papaya’ and the commercial male Petunia variety ‘Surfinia Table Dark Red’ (patent status unknown).
The seeds from the cross were sown and plants were grown in a greenhouse for evaluation, where an individual plant designated ‘KLEPH14255’ was selected from the group of plants in April 2012 in Latina, Italy. In April 2012, ‘KLEPH14255’ was first vegetatively propagated by terminal tip cuttings in Latina, Italy. ‘KLEPH14255’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via tissue culture and terminal tip cuttings.